Light emitting devices, such as light emitting diodes or laser diodes using group III-V or II-VI compound semiconductor materials, implement light of various colors, such as red, green, blue, and ultraviolet light, due to development of thin film growth techniques and device materials, and implement white light using fluorescent materials or through color mixing.
Due to development of such technology, light emitting devices are increasingly applied not only to display devices, but also to transmission modules of optical communication units, light emitting diode backlights substituting for cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs) constituting backlights of liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, lighting apparatuses using white light emitting diodes substituting for fluorescent lamps or incandescent lamps, head lights for vehicles and traffic lights.
The light emitting devices are mounted on a package body, thus forming a light emitting device package. In the light emitting device package, a pair of lead frames is mounted on the package body formed of silicon or PPA resin, and the light emitting devices are electrically connected to the lead frames.